Worlds of Infinite Worlds
There are hundreds or more alternate worlds in the GURPS Infinite Worlds multiverse. Most of GURPS settings can be easily adopted as part of the Infinite Worlds settings. Overview Sourcebook names abbreviations: Basic Set 4e (B), Fantasy for GURPS 4e (F), Infinite Worlds (IW), Time Travel (TT), Time Travel Adventures (TTA), Alternate Earths (AE), Alternate Earths II (AET), Technomancer (T), Best of Pyramid Vol. 1 (BP1), and Pyramid Online (PYR). There are also references to Atomic Horror (AH), Atlantis (AT), Banestorm (BA), Black Ops (BO), Camelot (CA) Dragons (DR), Fantasy for 3rd Ed (F3rd), Fantasy II (FII), Goblins (GB), International Super Teams (IST), Reign of Steel (RS), Steampunk (STM), Terradyne (TE) and WWII:Weird War II (W:WW). See the official Steve Jackson Games Abbreviations for GURPS Titles page for details. Books not abbreviated on that page have been cited under their full titles. Timelines are listed by quantum. The number known is the number of timelines known to Homeline. Some timelines have moved quantum and a few even changed "local present" in 4th edition; those with only 3rd ed. sources are marked with "*". Tech Levels for uninhabited worlds are listed "NA". This topic is based on the lists formerly posted at http://www.bright.net/~tratclif/gurps/infinity/timelinemap.htm and http://www.gurpswiki.net/default.aspx/InfiniteWorldsWiki/TimelineMap.html which no longer exist. It is being updated to bring it in line with the GURPS 4th edition Infinite Worlds book and subsequent releases. List of Worlds by Quantum Quantum 1 Quantum 2 Note 1: Q2 and quantas below are inaccessible to Homeline. Note 2: No Q2 words have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum 3 Note 1: 39 known parallels (source? TT87 gives a number of 25); 30 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Quantum 4 Note 1: 89 known parallels (TT87 gives a number 87); 28 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Note 2: 3 unnumbered Gotha pararells (IW128), not listed above. Note 3: Engstorm, formerly an echo from Q6, is not included in the above counts. Quantum 5 Note 1: 68 known parallels (TT87 gives a number 68 as well); 48 described in sourcebooks and listed above. It is unclear if Homeline is included in this number (68). Note 2: 4 unnumbered Gotha pararells (IW128), not listed above. Note 3: Quantum 5 and quantas below are unaccessible to Centrum. Quantum 6 Note 1: 379 known parallels (TT87 gives a number 377); 49 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Note 2: Echoes -- 281 known, 12000 BCE to present, few before 3000 BCE, 19 in 17th century, TT87-88. Echoes exist only in Q6 but most can be shifted to other timelines and back (books are unclear on whether a shifted echo is still known as echo...). Some echoes ("anchors") cannot be shifted. Note 3: 8 unnumbered Gotha pararells (IW128), not listed above. Quantum 7 Note 1: 126 known parallels (TT87 gives a number 102); 31 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Note 2: 4 Gotha pararells (IW128), two unnumbered and not listed above, plus Gotha-1 and Gotha-2. Quantum 8 Note 1: "About" 45 known parallels according to Centrum agents interrogated by Infinity (TT87 also gives a number 45); 5 described in sourcebooks and listed above. It is unclear if Centrum is included in this number. Note 2: Quantum 8 and quantas above are inaccessible to Homeline. Note 3: Four TL6, one TL7, two TL8, five global holocausts of TL7-9 cultures. Quantum 9 Note 1: 43 known parallels according to Centrum agents interrogated by Infinity ("About 40" according to TT87). Note 2: No Q9 words have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum 10 Note 1: 52 known parallels according to Centrum agents interrogated by Infinity ("About 40" according to TT87). Note 2: No Q10 words have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum 11 Note 1: Q11 and quantas above are inaccessible to Centrum. Note 2: No Q11 or above words have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum Anomalies Note 1: 11 listed above. Note 2: Known generally as "Deadly Settings", "Reality Vanish" or just "Vanish", there are at least 41 parachronic coordinate settings where people or objects sent into them never return. These are assumed to be worlds where the laws of physics are sufficiently different from that of our own universe to kill visitors and/or cripple their equipment (IW141). No Quantum listed Note 1: 51 at last count Note 2: All presumably within the reach of Infinity, so on Q3 to Q7 Note 3: 17 Gotha parallels have not been numbered (8 on Q6, 4 on Q5, 2 on Q7 and 3 on Q4 - IW128). There are over 18 known post-apocalyptic worlds that suffered nuclear war, and three that suffered three biowarfare (B528). Most of them are not named and listed above. Category:Infinite Worlds